tentation
by Lay Hendril
Summary: un kaka saku comme tant d'autre très niais xD
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: (bah ouais faut pas que vous soyez perdus!! ^^')

Après le départ de sasuke, sakura eu beaucoup de mal à se faire une raison, à retrouver sa joie de vivre, son entrain, la fougue de la jeunesse quoi!!! *tais toi gai!!!* puis ce fut au tour de naruto de partir suivit de près par son sensei kakashi hatake, ce qui plongea sakura dans une déprime de plus en plus profonde...Elle fut aider par tous ces amis, ino, kiba, tenten, et a sa grande surprise par neji qui depuis que naruto l'avait sauvé voulait à son tour venir en aide aux gens. Bref, après trois ans de reconstruction, sakura avait retrouvée sa joie d'antan. Elle était devenue la disciple de tsunade, et commençait même à envisager sérieusement à devenir anbu. Le bourgeon après bien des efforts avait réussi à devenir une très belle fleur dont les pétales faisaient baver bien des hommes!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

Sakura marchait d'un bon pas à travers les ruelles de Konoha, elle ne voulait pas être en retards pour sa première mission en tant qu'anbu! Elle avait enfin réussi a décrocher ce titre et elle ne se lassait pas de son nouveau grade: ANBU HARUNO!

Le rendez vous était fixé à 7h30 devant les portes de Konoha, elle arriva à 7h00 (légèrement en avance U_U) et remarqua un autre anbu (elle ne pus l'identifier car tous les anbus portent leurs masques lors des missions pour, d'une part, cacher tous sentiments et, d'autres part, éviter de créer des liens au seins de l'équipe...) adossé à un des piliers, de dos. N'osant pas s'approcher elle s'assit contre le pilier opposé attendant patiemment le reste du groupe.  
**. . . **  
7h30, personne à l'horizon  
7h40, toujours personne...  
8h00, personne...Sakura (vous connaissez son caractère) commençait à trouver l'attente relativement longue...elle se rappela l'autre anbu, regarda dans sa direction et vis qu'il n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce. Un détails lui fit rater un battement de cœur et elle s'approcha les jambes tremblante de son collègue (aaaa j'aime pas ce mooot!!! .). Elle se racla la gorge, pris une profonde inspiration et essaya d'engager la conversation:  
sakura:euuuh...pardon, mais, vous êtes anbu vous aussi? (sakura en son fort intérieur:*. kyyyaaa mais bien sur qu'il est anbu il a l'uniforme!!!*)

Saku: hum...*ça va pas être facile... u.u* monsieur? J'attends depuis 1h pour la mission mais je ne vois personne!!!!

saku: *mais il est bouché c'est pas possible!!* MOOOONSIIIEEEUUR!!!!!  
Elle s'apprêtait à secouer son coéquipier lorsqu'un autre détail lui fit interrompre son geste  
saku: *c'est pas possible,...ça ne peut pas être...lui??!!*  
elle se risqua à venir se positionner en face du mystérieux  
(*o*) inconnu (NDA:c'est sur si il est mystérieux il est accessoirement inconnu mais bon... xD) et elle n'eut plus aucun doute...l'homme qui se trouvais en face d'elle en ce moment n'étais autre que son... ... ... ... ... ... ... (NDA: niark niark! tte façon vous avez déjà devinez je parie... T.T)... ... ...  
saku: SENSEIIIII???????!!!!!! *kakashi est revenuuuu?? Kyyyaaa!!! ......mais attend pourquoi je réagis comme ça moi?? *  
?kaka?: ....  
saku: .... il...dort?.... -_-'  
elle le secoue (pour le réveiller!! ^^)  
kaka: hn?  
Saku: *j'espère que je me suis pas trompée sinon je vais avoir l'air fine...* euuuh...maitre kakashi?  
Kaka: (NDA: avec comme on dit: la tête dans le cul) ... ... *bug* O.O O.O !!! !!! !!! SA...SAKURA???????!!!!!!  
Saku: *ouf c'est lui* [enlève son masque] oui c'est bien moi!!! Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir sensei! *et même un peu trop... calme toi sakura, je sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais calme toi!!!* alors comme ça vous êtes revenus au village et personne ne m'a prévenue??  
Kaka: [qui se remet tant bien que mal de sa surprise] et bien oui, je suis rentré il y a deux jours et on ma mis directement sur une nouvelle mission... mais au fait!!! O.O [nouvelle surprise] tu???Tu es anbu toi aussi??? *wou...elle a bien changée.... elle est trooop! ses yeux vert, ses cheveux!! c'est une femme maintenant!!! Attend mon grand...ça lui fait...19 ou 20 ans!! 14 ans d'écarts...mais à quoi tu penses?! C'est ton élève et tu es son sensei! Non mais ho...*  
saku: et bien oui, je suis anbu et c'est ma première mission! Mais le rendez vous étais à 7h30 mais personne n'est venu... tous en retard comme vous autrefois non? [Sourire craquant]  
kaka: et bien non figure toi! C'est une mission d'infiltration et nous faisons équipe! Il n'y a personne d'autres! *mais pourquoi ça me rend si joyeux...remarque c'est normal d'être heureux de retrouver son élève après tous!*  
saku: on fait équipe alors? *yes! ... yes?? Hum...* quelle direction?  
Kaka: direction...village du sable pour empêcher un coup d'état!  
Saku: hai!


	2. Chapter 2

sakura et kakashi restaient silencieux, attendant que l'autre parle mais n'osant pas commencer...  
saku: *mais qu'est ce que j'ai...je le trouve tellement beau, je ne le vois plus comme mon sensei mais...mais comme un homme...l'uniforme d'anbu lui vas tellement bien! . a naaaan je suis amoureuse de luuiiii!!!!*  
kaka: *mais qu'est ce que j'ai...je la trouve tellement belle, je ne la voie plus comme ma genin mais...mais comme une femme...l'uniforme d'anbu lui vas tellement bien! . naaaaaan je suis amoureux d'elle!!!!*

(NDA: et oui, les grands esprits se rencontrent! x'D)

kakashi décida de prendre les devants et de lancer la conversation, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et au bout d'un certain temps le ninja copieur osa poser la questions qui le titillait depuis un moment.  
kaka: et...coté cœur tu en est ou? j'ai entendu dire que neji te plaisait? *mais qu'est ce que je raconte...*  
saku: [rougis] qu...quoi? neji? bien sur que non! je le considère comme un frère! c'est lui qui m'a sorti de ma déprime, mais ça s'arrête la! sinon...*allez me lance!!!* oui je suis amoureuse,...enfin je crois...! [sourire gêné] *de vooouuus!!!*  
kaka: *T_T mince elle aime quelqu'un...aaaaa pourquoi?!!!!* a...c'est bien tout ça...et je peut savoir qui c'est? [yeux en demi lune]  
saku:*j'aimerais tant lui dire...* vous saurez peut être un jour...mais pas pour l'instant... .  
kaka: a...et je le connais?  
saku: oui...  
kaka: donc il est de konoha?  
saku:oui...  
kaka:huuum... c'est un ninja?  
saku: oui...  
kaka:hin hin...*bon il reste donc, les sensei, les genins diplômés, et...je sais pas...les senseis...mais je suis un sensei!!! peut être que...mais non...je suis sur que c'est quelqu'un de son age* et pourquoi tu ne lui a pas dit?  
saku: et bien...je ne suis pas sure que c'est aussi facile que ça...je n'oserais jamais, et puis,...c'est impossible,...je ne peut pas...je n'ai pas le droit c'est....  
kaka: *et bin...un amour impossible?*  
saku: et vous kakashi sensei? vous êtes amoureux?  
kaka: et bien...oui! *voyons voir*  
saku:a...et bien je vous pose les mêmes questions que vous!  
kaka: *réfléchit mon vieux!!!* et bien, oui tu la connais, oui tu...en fait c'est exactement les même réponses que toi! ^^  
saku:*mais a quoi on jous la... ^^' * même pour la dernière questions?  
kaka: ... *aie....* oui.  
saku: d'accords  
Il ne reparlèrent plus de ce sujet pendant tout le reste de la mission qui se passa sans encombres et ce n'est que de retour a konoha qu'il revint sur le était allongée sur son lit, la tête vide de tous soucis, elle regardait paresseusement l'ombre des nuages évoluer sur son mur, elle était bien... ( elle se la joue shika la! xD)  
Mais un bruit désagréable vint la tirée de sa torpeur...  
saku: *-_- jamais tranquille...mais qu'est ce que c'eeeest!!!!! :-# .... ! on sonne a la porte!*  
elle alla ouvrir et ... *mâchoire qui se décroche*  
saku: !!!!!! NARUUTOOOOOO!!!!!! [se jette dans ces bras]

********************************  
kaka: et moi alors? T.T  
moi: rooo mais attends! "patience est mère de vertu!" toc!  
kaka: ouais mais même...  
moi: s'il te plait laisse moi écrire tranquillement!! plus tu m'embêteras moins vite tu seras avec sakura ok?  
kaka: :) d'accords!!!  
moi: *un vrai gosse... -_- *

naruto: ^.^' et bin on dirais que je t'ai manquée!!  
saku: tu ne t'imagine même pas!!! .  
naru: ... écoute je suis désolé d'être partit comme ça...je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger...  
saku: ne t'inquiète pas! c'est déjà oublié! seul compte le fait que tu sois de retour!!! ^^ ...mais attends...pourquoi es tu rentré? ton but était de ramener sasuke non?  
naru: ...  
saku: *qu'est ce qu'il a?* naruto? écoute si tu as échoué ce n'est pas grave... tu es la c'est le plus important!  
naru: ... :)  
???: et bien pour une fois ce nullard à réussi ce qu'il avait entrepris...  
saku: [se retourne lentement] *o.o...o.O...O.O!!!!!! sa...sasuke!*  
sasuke?! tu...tu...tu...  
sasuke: *-_-' et bin...*oui je...je...?  
saku: ... bakaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! [grosse claque] je ne te pardonnerais jamais!! tu m'entends? jamaaaiiis!! comment as tu osé laissé en plan une haruno alors qu'elle cherchait à t'aider? je vais te...te tuer!!!! .  
sasu: O_O" *woups... j'ai maaaaal... TT_TT * hey! attends sakura! avant tu n'aurais jamais fait ça!!! et puis je suis revenus c'est bon!  
saku: .......  
sasu: *pfoouu... et bin, elle est coriace...elle a bien grandi, et son front est pas si grand après tout...elle est même franchement mignonne! *o* * tu t'es calmée sakura? écoute pour me faire pardonner je...je veux bien accepter un rendez-vous en tête à tête avec toi! ^^  
saku: *je ne ressent plus rien pour lui...j'aurais sautée de joie avant...mais non...si seulement c'étais quelqu'un d'autre qui me proposerait ça!!!* désolé sasuke mais...je vais être franche: je ne ressent plus rien pour toi, en tout cas rien de plus qu'une forte amitié!...mais je ne suis pas contre un bon bol de nouille a ichikaru! (NDA: c'est ichiraku ou ichikaru? ... je me trompe tout le temps!!! xD)  
naru: a bah j'allais vous le proposer!! donc vous êtes d'accords? bien, rendez vous la bas à...disons 18h pour un méga bol de ramen!!! je vais prévenir kakashi-sensei!  
sasu: ok ça me va, a toute à l'heure! [clin d'œil à sakura]  
saku: *sasuke qui me fait un clin d'œil???!!! ....il est quand même pas amoureux de moi?! -_-* ok! yosh!!

nos trois ninja repartirent chacun chez eux pour se preparer au... MEGA BOL DE RAMEEEN!!! *merci naruto...*


	3. Chapter 3

sakura c'était minutieusement préparée pour ce bol de ramen, elle avait choisit de sortir le grand jeu... elle s'était vêtue d'une robe légère en soie rose pale qui lui tombait sur les genoux, ses cheveux était noués en un chignon laissant tomber de chaque cotés de son visage deux ou trois mèches finement disposées, rien n'avait été omis, elle avait la ferme attention d'épater ses trois compères ninja... et, ce fut plutôt réussi!  
Un vent doux de fin de printemps soufflait dans les rues de konoha, elle fut la première à arriver a ichiraku (ichikaru? ^^).  
Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir arriver un naruto également sur son 31, elle comprit immédiatement pourquoi lorsqu'elle vit qu'hinata lui tenait la main.  
saku:*et bien, depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour ces deux la, ça me fait plaisir pour eux, ils sont si mignons!!! * Naruto Hinata! felicitation! ^^  
comme à son habitude, hinata vira au rouge soutenue mais elle fit quand même un grand sourire heureux à sakura. Naruto quand à lui n'avait d'yeux que pour sa compagne qu'il semblait redécouvrir à chaque instant.  
sakura: mon pauvre naruto, arrête de dévorer des yeux Hinata, c'est pas polit voyons et en plus...  
elle fut interrompue par une douce odeur d'herbe fraichement coupée qu'elle aurait pu reconnaitre en milles: son sensei...  
(NDA: me demander pas pourquoi c'est de l'herbe fraichement coupée mais je lit sa dans toutes les fics donc voila...)

kaka: yô les jeunes! pour une fois je suis à l'heure j'ai fait fort non?  
saku; naru; (hina) : O.O !!!!!!  
kaka: *a...buuug??* youhou!!  
naru: sensei vous avez trop la claaaasse!!! on vous avait jamais vu habillé autrement qu'avec vos habits de Junnins!!!! mais pourquoi vous gardez votre foutu masque??  
en effet, kakashi lui aussi avait décidé de sortir le grand jeu, il avait revêtu un chemise blanche, légèrement ouverte au niveau du col, avec un pantalon noir (légèrement ouvert au niveau de la braguette... xD nan jrigole!!! !!! me tais c bon... xDDD). l'ensemble le rendait tout simplement parfait et il avait, comme toujours, son éternel et indémodable masque... toutefois, il ne portait pas son bandeau frontal ce qui faisait tomber ses cheveux d'une manière terriblement sexy (NDA: *ç*) et cachais à peine son sharingan.  
kaka: *je crois que mon petit effet est assez bien réussi,... au faite, ou est sakura? ............... wouuuu* ce fut à kakashi de "buger" lorsqu'il vit son élève, elle aussi était parfaite à ses yeux, il ne pouvait se résoudre à détourner son regards de la jeune fille.

la scène: Kakashi et Sakura en "bug collectif" face à face à se dévorer des yeux, Hinata qui les regardent d'un air amusé (elle à EVIDEMMENT tout compris) et naruto qui comprend que dalle et qui commence à s'inquiéter du comportement des deux tourtereaux...

**********************************************  
La suite bientot!!! (sry encore cours mais je peut pas faire autrement... TT_TT)

kaka: j'ai la classe quand même! =D  
moi: mais oui, mais oui...  
kaka: plrrt!!! xp  
moi: -_- "  
kaka: mais tinquiète pas, je suis avec sakura que dans cette fics!!!  
moi: je sais...c'est moi l'auteur te rappelle!  
kaka: a...oui... ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous ! Avant tout, je m'excuse pour cette longue, très longue absence … mais je ne trouve plus l'inspiration pour cette fiction et j'ai vraiment du mal à en trouver pour les autre… donc je vous pris de m'excuser *s'incline* pour cette fiction qui risque hélas de ne pas aboutir… mais on ne sais jamais !

Voila, et bien, peut être à bientôt !

Tchouss !

d-^o^-b


End file.
